Internet Dating
by kissacazador
Summary: This is a three chapter story about how Dean and Sam separately react to the challenges of internet dating while living with Bobby in South Dakota.
1. Chapter 1

Internet Dating

**Summary**:This is a two chapter story about how Dean and Sam separately react to the challenges of internet dating while living with Bobby in South Dakota.

Rated **T** for light adult situations

I Do **Not** Own _Supernatural_, it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

Chapter One

It is a beautiful Sunday afternoon at the _Singer Salvage Yard_ in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Sam Winchester is having a vague phone call with a woman and this caught his older brother's interest.

Sam returns to the kitchen to finish eating the soup and roast beef sandwich that Bobby had made for lunch.

"So, Sammy, who were ya just talking to?" Dean inquires.

"A friend."

"_A friend?"_ Dean asks.

"Yeah, a friend." Sam "A new friend."

"_A new friend?"_ The oldest Winchester questions with authority. "What new friend and where did you meet her?"

"How did you know it was a woman?"

Dean responds with a slight chuckle, "Because you were being secretive and since I'm the oldest I have a right to know who you're hangin' out with, Sammy"

"No you don't!" Sam scoffs, "I'm not a kid anymore and it's Sam."

"House rules. The oldest brother must know where the youngest brother is at all times, right Bobby?"

Slightly annoyed, Bobby barks, "Don't ya get me involved in this chick quiz you want answered, you idjit. I'm tryin' to eat my lunch, not investigating Sam's love life."

"_Love life!"_ Dean laughs. "A monk has more of a love life than Sasquatch here."

"Shut up, Dean!" The youngest man at the table yells. "Mind your own business! And for the record, I'm going on a date tomorrow with a beautiful woman named Ginger."

_"Ginger!"_ Dean shouts. _"A date!"_

"Dammit, Dean! Stop shouting and repeating everything that your brother says, because you sound like an annoying bird."

"Sorry, Bobby, but do you honestly believe he's going on a date…with a live chick?"

As appose to what, a dead chick?" Bobby asks.

Dean sighs, "You know what I mean, right?" Bobby shakes his head, "C'mon, you guys, think about it. Sammy has a secret date with a hot chick on a Monday. How lame is that crap, so that's why I need to know."

Tired of this conversation, Sam picks up his lunch and walks out the back door to continue to eat on the porch.

"Now ya did it."

"Shut up, Bobby." Dean replies. "He's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what."

The two hunters ate the rest of the meal in silence until the back door opened. Sam rinses his dishes off and then went into the study with his older brother in tow.

"Sorry about grilling ya, Sammy. I hope you and Ginger have a nice date tomorrow."

Slowly nodding, Sam mumbles, "thanks."

"Whatcha have planned?" Dean solicits. "Since its Monday, what kinda date is that?"

"Well, its Labor Day, so that's why Ginger is off, since she's a paralegal." Sam goes on to add as Bobby enters, "I'm taking her to the annual parade downtown and out for seafood at her favorite restaurant."

"Sounds like fun." Dean opens the newspaper and pretends to read it for hunting prospects, "Where did you two kids meet?"

There is an eerie silence in the room until the youngest Winchester mumbles something incoherent.

Bobby and Dean both look at the embarrassed man, who realizes he must confess, "I uh…meet her in the online internet dating site, _Follow Your Heart_."

_"What?"_ Dean shouts. "Did you say, _Follow Your Heart?_"

"Stop sounding like a damn bird." Bobby again demands of Dean.

"Listen up guys; I'm just gonna say this once. I went on that site to meet a female with similar interests; next we exchanged emails, then began chatting with a webcam and now our first date. That's all, okay?"

Laughing out loud, Dean responds, "Dude, I betcha she's a real dog. What kinda of normal chick goes on the internet looking for a guy? How desperate are you really?"

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam yells, "Just mind your own business, okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I hope you and Bow-Wow have a good time. Dean chuckles even though he is given dirty looks by all. "No, really, I want ya to have a good time."

"If you really meant that, you'll let me borrow the Impala, right?"

"Hell no!"

"Whatever, Bobby can I borrow your car then?" Sam asks.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going up north to pick up parts."

"Well, how about another vehicle?"

"Sorry again, Sam, but nothing else is up and running." Bobby adds, "I'm sure your brother has now changed his mind. Right, Dean?"

Dean reluctantly gives in, "You guys got me by the balls, so yeah, you can take her." A big smile comes across his little brother's face and this makes Dean feel good.

The next afternoon, Dean is working on a minivan as Sam is leaving for his date with Ginger in the Impala. Minutes pass as the suspense is killing him. _I need to see Sammy on his date with that internet chick, but how in the hell am I going to get there?_

Unfortunately, the only running automobile is the minivan and Mrs. Stevenson won't be back until tomorrow for it. Dean hops into it and drives downtown to the parade, immediately spotting his beloved Impala. Figuring Sam and his date parked close to where they would be standing at, Dean scopes the crowd noticing his tall brother right away.

Ginger is almost six feet tall with strawberry blonde hair and a dazzling smile. It's very obvious why the two were drawn to one another.

Dean bought a souvenir shirt and ball cap as a disguise to get closer to hear the conversation between the couple on their first date. The discussion is mostly about the law and the firm she works at. Basically, it's dull crap and this makes Dean chuckle.

The parade ends about two hours later and the happy couple walk over to a nearby seafood restaurant. Sam and Ginger are holding hands and even at one point, she messes with his hair, causing the youngest Winchester to blush.

Dean feels he has seen enough and returns to the Salvage Yard. While finishing the tune-up on the minivan, Dean can't stop thinking about how happy the couple was. He hates to admit it, but maybe internet dating wouldn't be too bad.

The young hunter eats a sandwich as he logs onto _Follow Your Heart. _Dean wants to meet someone different than the usual one-night stands. He wants someone to have the same interests he has.

**This site requires you to have a screen name and answer the following questionnaire:**

**Screen Name: **Zeppelin Rules

**Do you want to enter your picture now or at a later time? **Later

**Your Profile: **Tall; Sexy; Green eyes; Great smile; Brownish hair

**Three things you personally cannot live without: **Family; Classic rock music; Food

**Three things you personally dislike: **Airplanes; Rats; Witches

**Three things you are looking for in a woman: **Sexy; Classy; Experienced

**Ten things you like the most: **Family; Friends; Sex; Guns; Pies; Beer; Hunting; Porn; Black coffee; Bacon cheeseburgers

Dean signs the waiver as he enters a fake credit card number and is immediately matched to **Sassy Huntress**. Dean's eyes widens as the mouse clicks onto her profile page as his palms gets sweaty.

**Screen Name: **Sassy Huntress

**Do you want to enter your picture now or at a later time? **Later

**Your Profile: **Petite; Sexy brunette; Great smile

**Three things you personally cannot live without: **Family; Classic rock music; Billiards

**Three things you personally dislike: **Immaturity; Lying; Talking back

**Three things you are looking for in a man: **Great personality; Smile; Confidence

**Ten things you like the most: **Family; Friends; Sex; Guns; Cooking; Beer; Hunting; Movies; Black coffee; Greasy foods

The site asks if you want to meet your _chosen one_, therefore Dean clicks on the **YES** box. The following message appears- _The chosen one has been notified and will return her response in no less than three days._

Dean mumbles to the screen, "Three damn days, really?"

Bobby appears behind him, "What's in three damn days?"

Slamming the laptop shut, "Nothing, uh…just some parts I ordered online. How was the drive up north?"

Feeling uneasy about the way the young man was acting, Bobby quietly answers, "Good."

"Well, that's good." Dean responds with a hint of cheeriness.

"I take it your brother is not back yet, since the Impala's no where to be found."

"Yeah, Bobby, he's still out with that paralegal. I guess it's just you and me for dinner." Dean heads for the kitchen, "Whatcha wanna have?"

"I guess we can BBQ some steaks."

"Sure, Bobby, I'll start up the grill."

After eating a big meal and finishing some research, the two hunters decide to turn in even though the youngest member isn't home yet.

While lying in bed, Dean can only dream about his chosen one and hopes she is sexy like Ginger. Since their profiles completely match, he's dreaming of a female version of himself.

Dean wakes up the next morning feeling absolutely rested and very confident in meeting his match. He looks over to his brother's bed to find that he hadn't been home yet and is somewhat saddened. Dean knows he should feel happy for Sam, but he's lonely.

Bobby is in the kitchen making breakfast when he notices the young hunter walking past the kitchen and into the study to log on to his laptop. "Dean, breakfast is ready, uh, come and sit."

"I'll be right there; I'm just checking on those parts." Dean mumbles, "Damn, what's taking so long?"

"Jeez, Dean, you only ordered them last night. Come eat already, okay?"

The day went by very slow and Dean is starting to have second thoughts about his _chosen one, _because maybe she wants to see his picture. But then again, Sassy didn't have one either. His thoughts were interrupted by the Impala's engine as Sam parks it outside.

The front door leisurely opens and content young man walks in. "Sorry I'm late in getting the Impala back, but Ginger and I lost track of time since we were talking all night long."

"All night?" Dean quizzes, "Are ya sure that _talking_ was the only thing going on over there?"

"Yes, Dean." Sam huffs, "We only talked; therefore, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Yeah, right." The oldest brother smirks, "You guys didn't have sex, so that makes me the damn tooth fairy."

""Jeez, son, leave your brother alone." Bobby commands. "Are ya gonna see Ginger again?"

"We're going out Saturday night to the new Sushi Grill by the mall and then see a movie." Sam says, "And thanks for asking, Bobby."

"No problemo, Sam." Bobby utters, patting Dean on the back. "Plus, I'm sure you can borrow the Impala again, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dean replies, "Unless I hafta go pick up those parts I ordered."

Sam goes upstairs to shower as Bobby starts making dinner and this leaves Dean to check his email one more time.

_Why in the hell hasn't Sassy answered my request? And how come I haven't been matched up to anyone else?_

**~SPN~SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN~**

The next day moves even slower as did the morning after that. Dean decides not to follow up with Sassy or anyone else on that site, because the waiting is driving him insane.

Sam borrowed the Impala to do research at the library and Bobby went to help a stranded motorist, leaving Dean to manage the Salvage Yard. A neighbor brought his '65 Mustang in for Dean to paint and fix up for his son's 16th birthday and this kept him busy until supper time.

Dean went back out after eating a big meal to check on the paint of the classic Mustang and found himself star-gazing. Suddenly his younger brother appears with cold beer and a slice of apple pie.

"Dean, what's the matter?" Sam asks as they sit down to eat the homemade dessert.

"Nothing's wrong?" Dean answers. "I'm just tired from working on the Mustang, but hafta admit, I did a damn good job."

Sam looks over at the newly painted vehicle, "Yeah, its looks fantastic. But, you've been really quiet the last couple of days...uh, do you want to talk about it?"

"Dude, I'm fine." Dean slightly barks as he shovels the pie into his mouth.

The duo relaxes and stare up at the stars as they finish off the beers before heading inside to the library. Sam immediately starts his research again and Dean decides to check his email.

Once he is log on, Dean is extremely surprised to see three emails from _Follow Your Heart_ and is excited to open each one.

_The first one is from the site's manager- Sassy Huntress will respond to Zeppelin Rules' request._

_The second one is from the site's manager - Sassy Huntress has requested an online chat for tomorrow at 5 pm. Will you accept? Please click the YES or NO box. Dean _clicks on the **YES** box.

The third is from _the site's manager again- If you chose YES to meet Sassy Huntress, then please log on at 4:45 pm to this site to follow the link to Follow Your Heart. Thank you._

Dean turns off his laptop and smirks, _Wow, so I gotta date for 5 pm to chat online with that hottie._

Sam notices the instant change in his older brother's appearance, "Dean, what's happening?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go take a shower." Dean smiles as he leaves the room and this makes Sam happy.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Internet Dating

Author's Notes: I forgot to mention this story is around season four and it will now be three chapters due to the length. I hope this will not disapoint and as always- thanks for reading.

Plus, my mom has just learned of her sister's passing and this is **dedicated** to her. I have never published a story without my mom reading it first, so I hope she will like the ending I have chosen due to her suggestion of it being silly.

Chapter Two

The next morning Sam is awaken by the whistling of his roommate, who is folding laundry. "Dean, what time is it?"

"Good morning, Sammy!" Dean excitingly shouts, "It's eight in the morning and I must add that it's a gorgeous morning too."

Bewildered, Sam asks, "Dude, are you on drugs?"

"Nah, I'm just in a cheery mood. Wanna have some chocolate chip pancakes, coz I'm gonna make them?"

"No, really, what's wrong?" Sam inquires. "And since when do you say _cheery_?"

"Dude, it's just a word, now hop put of bed and meet me in the kitchen in five."

Sam notices that Dean is practically skipping out the door, plus he's humming 'All Out of Love'. _Yep, he's stoned alright_.

After the big breakfast, Sam insists on cleaning the dishes. "Dean, you cooked therefore I wash."

"Sammy, I got this." Dean states with a big smile. "Why don't ya call Ginger and go meet her for lunch. My treat, plus you can take my baby."

"Dude, what on earth did you smoke today?"

"Sammy, I'm in a very good mood that's all. And if I were you, I would take advantage of my generosity."

Sam leaves the dishes to call Ginger and can't help but wonder what in the heck is wrong with his brother.

Around two o'clock in the afternoon, Bobby and Sam leave for separate trips to town. Dean finishes up early in the garage about 4 pm, so he could shower before his online chat.

Too nervous to eat or drink, the oldest Winchester sits by his laptop and watches every minute go by on the clock. He is finally able to log on at 4:44 pm and soon realizes this might be bad luck, because he looks desperate.

A few minutes later after those thoughts, Dean is directed into a private chat room with Sassy, who starts the conversation.

**Sassy Huntress:** "Hi, sorry I'm late. How r u?"

**Zeppelin Rules:** "Hi. I'm good. How r u?"

**Sassy Huntress: **"Fine."

**Zeppelin Rules: **"That's good."

**Sassy Huntress:** "This is my 1st private chat, so don't know what 2 do. Can u tell me?"

**Zeppelin Rules:** "Sassy, this is my 1st time too…guess we're both chat virgins, lol."

**Sassy Huntress:** "LOL…you're funny."

**Zeppelin Rules:** "Thanks but most chicks think I'm moody. At least I got great looks to make up for that."

**Sassy Huntress:** "Chicks?"

**Zeppelin Rules:** "Sorry, I mean ladies."

**Sassy Huntress:** "And you're modest too."

**Zeppelin Rules:** "Well, I say if ya got it, flaunt it."

**Sassy Huntress:** "Oh, so you're the one who said that. Hmm…I guess I should mention that I can get moody too."

**Zeppelin Rules:** "Great, another thing we've got in common."

**Sassy Huntress:** "I guess I'm gonna cut to the chase…do u want 2 m.i.p?"

**Zeppelin Rules: **m.i.p?"

**Sassy Huntress:**" Meet in person."

**Zeppelin Rules:** "I said I'm a chat virgin, lol."

**Sassy Huntress:**" LOL! So, do u wanna?"

**Zeppelin Rules:** "Yeah, when?"

**Sassy Huntress:**" Tomorrow night?"

**Zeppelin Rules:** "Yeah."

**Sassy Huntress: **"Good, so how about 8:00 pm at 'Jasper's Bar & Grill' in Pennsburg, because it's listed as a halfway point for us."

**Zeppelin Rules:** "I luv it when a woman takes charge...I'll be there at 8."

**Sassy Huntress: **"Good, I'll be wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt."

**Zeppelin Rules: **"So will I."

**Sassy Huntress: **"Great c u then. Bye."

**Zeppelin Rules:** "Bye Sassy."

_This is awesome! I gotta hot date with that hot chick. At least I hope it's a chick, just might be my luck though. But, I did just have good luck, so yeah, this is gonna be an awesome date."_

Dean is up at the crack of dawn, too nervous to sleep. All he can think about is his upcoming date with Sassy and eagerly counting down the minutes.

"Balls, Son, what on earth are ya up so early for?" Bobby remarks.

"I gotta go to Pennsburg tonight to meet up with a friend and I need to get things done before I leave."

"Really?" Bobby says with an arched brow. "A friend, huh?"

"Yeah, uh…"

"I don't wanna know, so stop searching for an answer." Bobby responds.

"I'm gonna start an oil change; I'll be outside then."

The oldest Winchester spends the rest of the day outside working and even skips lunch, much to his sibling's dismay.

Sam decides to surprise his brother with BLT sandwiches and a root beer float. "I hope you're hungry because I made lunch." The concerned male asks.

The brothers quietly sit until Sam speaks about his brother's need to keep looking at his watch.

"Sorry, but I have to leave at 4:30 pm to meet someone and I don't wanna be late."

"But Dean, you have a couple of hours, so why are you in such a hurry?" Sam asks with a smirk. "Is this a date?"

"Nah, just meeting a friend."

"_A friend?"_ Sam asks.

"Yeah, a friend." Dean answers, "A new friend."

"_A new friend?"_ The youngest Winchester questions with authority. "What new friend and where did you meet her?"

"How did you know it was a woman?"

Sam responds with a slight chuckle, "Because you are being secretive and since I'm the youngest I have a right to know who you're hangin' out with, dude."

"No you don't!" Dean scoffs, "Sam, I know what you're doin' and it's not funny."

"Yeah, it's pretty funny." Sam laughs, "Not fun being questioned like that, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, I uh…apologize for grillin' ya about your mysterious date with Ginger."

"I accept you apology." Sam responds, "And who is _your_ lucky woman?"

"Just a chick."

_"A live chick?"_ The young man asks with a silly grin.

"You're freaking funny today." Dean sarcastically answers. "And yeah, she's alive."

Both men laugh as they walk in house so Sam can clean up while Dean showers. Around four o'clock, Dean decides to leave early to beat the rush hour traffic leaving Bobby and Sam curious.

But Dean wasn't expecting road construction and an overturned turnip truck to slow the traffic to a crawl along the highway. He tries to remain calm by listening to his favorite Led Zeppelin songs and thinking of items to have in their upcoming conversation about each other.

_What should I tell her is my occupation? What if she's expecting a college graduate?What about past history with chicks…I mean ladies? _

Dean's thoughts are being interrupted by a policeman knocking on his car window, stating the traffic will be sent down an alternate route. Dean sighs as he looks at his watch again, _its_ _6:00 pm and by taking this detour I might be late. I can't call her and didn't bring my laptop then Sassy will think I stood her up._

It took over two hours to bypass the highway on the alternative route, but the Impala finally made it to its destination. 'Jasper's Bar & Grill' is more upscale than he is used to, since Dean mostly hangs at places like 'The Roadhouse'.

The weary driver looks at his watch again and is concerned since its 8:22 pm, thus he hustles to the door, not wanting to miss Sassy.

As he is fiercely walks in, Dean bumps into another patron, practically knocking her over. "Hey, I'm sorry. I uh, wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's okay; I was just leaving, since I was stood up by…" The woman pauses as she looks at Dean's t-shirt. "Oh man, please say you're not…"

Dean is frozen by the woman standing in front of him and is speechless as he notices her t-shirt too. Patrons are walking around the flabbergasted couple, until a blonde hostess named Angie begins to chat with them.

Looking at the oldest Winchester's shirt, Angie smiles and gives the nearby woman a light, friendly punch on the arm, "Wow, Sassy, you landed a hottie!"

Dean looks at her, "So, **you're** really Sassy? Is this a damn joke or what?" Dean huffs, "Ellen, who put ya up to this? Was it Sam or Ash?"

"Hey, look I didn't do anything; obviously this joke is on **me**!" Ellen barks.

"Uh…are you guys staying or uh…leaving?" The hostess cautiously asks.

"Oh hell, I'm definitely leaving since the joke's on me!" Ellen snarls.

Before she could open the door, Dean grabs her arm. "If I didn't do this and you had no involvement, then maybe, just maybe we were matched together for real."

"What are you saying…that we should have a date?"

"I'm hungry, plus we both could use a drink." Dean replies, "Let's just sit for a while and figure this out, okay?"

The hostess brings the odd couple to a booth in the back of the crowded room and takes their drink order.

"Look Ellen, I think we should just enjoy each other's company and grab some grub, then we could forget this whole mess."

"Well, this mess wouldn't have started if you would've just told the honest truth."

"Huh?" Dean asks.

"On your profile you said you were tall and sexy." Ellen states sarcastically.

"Well, I am!" Dean exclaims.

_"Tall?"_ She inquires with a smirk.

"I_ am_ tall."

"Not as tall as Sam though."

"Ellen, nobody is as tall as Sam."

Both share a laugh as the waitress brings their cocktails and takes an appetizer order. Dean takes off his jacket and points to his t-shirt. "You weren't totally honest either, you know."

"What? Of course, I was."

_"Petite and sexy?"_ Dean asks with a raised brow.

Infuriated, Ellen shoots him the evil eye as she takes a shot of tequila followed by the sucking of a lime.

"Sassy, I hafta admit...that's very sexy." Dean smirks as she is still sucking.

Both share another laugh as Ellen takes a hold of his hand. "Dean, I now feel like I need to apologize. Jo and Ash talked me into this and obviously it's a huge mistake. I'm way too old for this crap and I should've known better."

"Nonsense." Dean adds, "Ellen, you are one hot babe and some guy would be lucky to be matched with you."

"Thanks."

"In fact, I know one guy who would be here in a second." He briefly pauses, "Bobby."

"Oh, that old coot." Ellen chuckles, "Yeah, maybe you're right. It's just that we've been through an incredible amount of crap together and I think that's why it was never meant to be. In fact, dating in general isn't for me anymore."

"I think you're wrong and some day soon I will be proven right."

Ellen's phone rings and she starts to laugh, "I told Jo to call me so I could have an excuse to leave if necessary." She answers the phone with a big smile, "Hi Jo, how are you? Me? I'm great because I am having the best time with Zepp Rules...uh, no need to call back and thanks for calling, bye." Sassy snaps her phone shut and opens her purse when a motel room key falls out.

Looking at his embarrassed date, Dean grins, "Well, someone was planning to get lucky tonight. Maybe we could work something out then."

"You're being an immature jackass, you know."

"Yeah, Sassy, I know." With that said, Dean excuses himself to wash up in the restroom before dinner arrives.

On the side of the lobby, Dean leans up against the wall to use his cell phone to call Bobby. "Hi, I'm at 'Jasper's Bar & Grill' in Pennsburg, coz I was on a date but it didn't work out. My baby isn't starting and I'm afraid I need a tow, so can ya come out and get me."

_"Aww, now?"_ Bobby wines. _"I'm watching 'Tori & Dean'…it's the season finale."_

"Well, can't you come when it's over?" Dean asks, "I'll owe you one…another one."

_"Yeah, I'll be there in a couple of hours."_ The gruff hunter says, _"And order me some wings and mozzarella sticks to go."_

"Thanks, Bobby and I'll make it worth your while."

The Led Zeppelin fan walks back to the table just as the food arrives. The couple eats, drinks and laugh the rest of the evening until his phone rings.

Quickly answering it, Dean softly speaks as Ellen tries to listen. The young male stands and waves Bobby over to the table.

"Thanks for coming Bobby but I hafta admit there's nothing wrong with my car. I was supposed to be on a blind date with an internet chick named Sassy Huntress and look who it turned out to be." Dean smiles, pointing to Ellen.

Bobby sits as Dean continues, "I think I was meant to be here so I could get you both together." He picks up the check and grabs his jacket, "I'll pay for dinner since Sassy paid for the motel room."

"Dean!" Ellen screams.

"C'mon, you guys are the closest thing I have to parents and you both deserve to be happy." Dean sincerely says as he lays the Impala's key on the table. "Bobby, take my car and I'll take the truck back because I gotta be at work early since my _boss_ will be late coz he's shacking up with a Sassy Huntress in Pennsburg."

Bobby slowly slides his keys across the table and takes the Impala's key. Dean says a farewell and walks up to the bar to pay the bill.

Dean hands Angie the check with a hundred dollar bill, "This is for the current bill and this will be for their bill." Dean hands her another $100, then points to Bobby and Ellen at the table.

"I thought you and Sassy were a couple?" Angie seriously asks, "And who's that?"

"Those are my parents and I want them to be happy." Dean cheerfully answers with a big smile.

"You set up this whole night to get them back together?" Angie inquires then he nods, not wanting to go into any details. "That's awesome…you're a good son. I wish I could meet a guy like you."

With one brow slightly raised, Dean remarks, "You just did."

The hostess giggles and leads him to the bar, "Hey, can I buy you a drink before you leave?"

"Sure, but what time do you get off?"

"I'm off in twenty minutes, then I could join you or we go somewhere more private?"

"Like where?" Dean asks.

"How about my apartment, since its ten minutes from here?"

"I don't know if I could wait a half hour to be with the most gorgeous chick, I mean woman on the planet."

"Let me go settle your parents' bill and I'll ask my boss if I could leave now because the most gorgeous dude, I mean man on the planet is waiting."

Almost seconds later, Angie grabs her purse and coat then another waitress asks her about the tips from Dean's first bill.

"That's okay, you keep it because he's gonna give me a big tip later, right?" Angie says with a light giggle.

"That's right, babe, and it's gonna be huge!"

With Dean's arm wrapped tightly around her thin waist, Angie bids goodbye to her jealous coworkers. The couple leaves in the tow truck and within minutes they are at her apartment.

He calls his younger to somewhat explain the past evening's events.

_"Dean, are you saying that you and Bobby are staying in Pennsburg because you both have dates?"_ Sam confusingly inquires.

"Yeah, that's it in the nutshell, and I'll see ya tomorrow afternoon." Dean states as he hangs up.

"Well, it seems that you'll have to meet my family later as they appear to be out of town for the night." Sam mentions to his date as he hangs up the phone.

"I guess I could meet them tomorrow if I spend the night, you know." Ginger sultry says and immediately gets her answer as Sam smiles and leads her upstairs.

The oldest Winchester cannot believe how this amazing night turned out…Bobby and Ellen are getting together, plus he met a hot blonde and is back at her place. Dean hates to admit it, but internet dating does have its advantages and is extremely grateful he gave it a try.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Internet Dating

Chapter Three

After a wild night of sex with the hot blonde, Dean manages to get a couple of hours of much needed sleep. When he awoke, his neck is aching, therefore, Angie tells him to take a long, hot shower.

"Dean, are you feeling better now?" Angie asks as she peeks through the bathroom door.

"Can you come over here and help me?"

Concerned, she rushes in, "What's wrong?"

"I need help with this." Opening the shower door, Dean smirks as he points to his erection.

"Another one?" The hostess asks, "And what about your neck?"

"Well, my neck isn't the problem."

She smiles and removes her night gown, "Let's see what I can do about your _problem_."

They carry on until the water turns cold and Dean takes her to the bedroom for another round, which causes them to take a nap.

Later on past noon, Dean wakes up due to the nagging neck pain. Angie is making lunch when he screams for her. "Hey, Ang, where do ya keep aspirin and such, coz my neck hurts like friggin' hell?"

"All that stuff is in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

The young hunter slowly walks into the bathroom and began rummaging through the many items and came across one marked, _for __**severe pain**_.

"Hey, Ang, what is this one from Dr. Corrine Greene? It says _for severe pain_ and that's what I am in."

Angie immediately comes into the bathroom seeing Dean holding up the little plastic bottle with one hand while the other is gently rubbing his neck.

"Dean, you can't take those, because it's for my severe cramps that come during my menstrual cycle." She says with a slight chuckle, "Besides they're way too powerful and I don't think you could handle it."

"Really, because it's all in your head anyways." Dean scoffs, "All you chicks get the best medicine because of your _so-called_ cramps. You just use it as an excuse to get out of things by being bitchy and to gorge on chocolate. I think I can _handle_ this medicine since I really do have something legitimately wrong with me…and it's not a silly period either."

"I can't believe you just said that crap to me!" Angie barks. "What kinda douche-bag thinks that, yet says it?"

"Obviously, it's the truth." Dean sneers, "And it proves my theory coz a chick doc prescribed it."

"You know what, jackass, take whatever the hell you want because I'm going to finish making _my_ lunch."

"Fine, I will."

"Good." Angie loudly says then slams the bathroom door close.

Dean sighs as he reads the label, _take one every six hours with food and water, may cause drowsiness._

"I guess I better take four of these…hmm, maybe six would be better since I'm in severe pain, not girly period pains either." Dean mumbles as he swallows the pills and gently walks out to the dining area where Angie is already eating her sandwich.

He makes himself a sandwich too and nothing is said during the meal. Afterwards, she cleans up the kitchen, but when she returns to the dining table, Dean is passed out on the floor. Not sure what is wrong, she tries to wake him. Thinking he might've taken expired aspirin, she rushes into the bathroom to read the bottle and it is fine.

Noticing the prescription bottle that has caused them to argue, she finds six are missing. "Oh no, Dean overdosed on these!"

Angie thought it would be best to call his parents and dialed his home number on his cell.

_"Hello."_

"Is this Dean's father?"

_"No, it's his brother."_ Sam apprehensively says._ "Who's calling?"_

"My name is Angie and I met Dean last night at the bar where I work and he was complaining about neck pain and he took my PMS prescription…" she pauses to catch her breath, "I think he overdosed so should I call 911?"

_"Is this for real?"_

"Yes, what should I do?" Angie yells.

_"Okay, just be calm. The first thing you need to do is take two deep breaths."_ Sam recommends and waits until he hears her, _"Good, now can you tell me if he is breathing?"_

"Yeah, he is. Its soft, almost like he's sleeping; is that good?" She concernedly asks, "Maybe I still should call 911 or poison control."

_"No, don't call anyone and I'll come right over."_ Sam suggests. _"What's your address?"_

The blonde woman gives him her information and eagerly awaits his arrival, praying he makes it in time.

**~SPN~SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN~**

Dean slowly opens his eyes, despite seeing shades of gray, manages to focus on his surroundings.

Sam immediately rushes to his brother's side, "Thank goodness, you're finally awake. You've been out for two days."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, it's me." Sam's soothing voice responds as his sibling slowly sits up. "Dean, you're better now."

"What happened?"

"Dude, you accidentally took too many pills when you hurt your neck after a wild night of sex."

"Oh yeah, I could never forget that or her." Dean states, "Angie is so hot and I hope she wants to get together real soon, but she was kinda mad at me."

"Well, she's really worried and calls everyday."

"I'll call her later then."

"Are you hungry?" Sam asks. "Can you make it downstairs?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I can do it."

Both are eating when Bobby appears from working outside. "Dean, it's great to see ya up and eating."

"Yeah, I feel okay, but what about you?" Dean inquires, "How did your date go with Ellen?"

Bobby and Sam confusingly look at each other then to Dean, who motions him, "Well, Bobby, how was it?"

"Son, I don't have a clue whatcha babbling about."

"The date with Ellen, aka Sassy, at 'Jasper's Bar'." He replies. "The internet date that went wrong with me, but right with you."

"Balls, Dean, what in the heck are ya talking about?" The gruff hunter barks. "I've never had a date with Ellen, yet alone an internet one."

"C'mon, stop kidding around." The oldest Winchester states, "It's not funny."

"Dean, we honestly don't know what you're talking about." Sam responds, "Maybe we should take you to a doctor, since you seem to be confused about certain events."

"No, I'm fine, its you guys who are _confused about certain events."_ Dean firmly reports. "Are ya gonna deny knowing Ginger too?"

"Who in the heck is Ginger?" Sam earnestly says with a pitiful look. "Seriously, you're freaking me out; because all I know is that you OD'd and now you're talking nonsense about internet dating."

"That's it!" Dean shouts. "I'll call Angie and she could clear this mess up." He dials her number but receives voicemail. "Let's go!"

"Dean, I don't think it's wise to go out in your condition."

"Sammy, I'm gonna prove it to you both when Angie confirms my story." Dean says as he leaves the room to get dressed.

Sam drives Dean and Bobby in the Impala and reaches Angie's apartment about three hours later due to the road construction. However, she wasn't home thus the trio decides to head to the bar.

Upon arriving at 'Jasper's Bar', Dean hops out of the car and smirks, "Wait until my hottie backs up my story."

Bobby and Sam both sigh as they follow the confident young man into the bar & grill.

Approaching the hostess stand, Dean politely asks the stunning brunette to see Angie, who immediately leaves to retrieve her.

Dean is smiling at his brother and surrogate father knowing he's about to prove them wrong. Suddenly their jaws drop and this prompts the oldest Winchester to turn around to see a tall man dressed in drag, complete with a long blonde wig.

"Dean, my darling!" The man yells, "You're okay, because I was extremely worried." Just as he is about to hug Dean, the hunter swiftly moves to avoid any physical contact. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Listen dude, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you're not Angie." Dean barks, "Where in the hell is the real Angie?"

"Babe, I _am_ the real Angie...why would you say that?" The wigged man softly asks with tears in his eyes.

Dean grabs the arm of the stunning brunette hostess and demands to know where the real Angie is and is alarmed when she admits the man is the real Angie.

Feeling faintish, Dean sits at the bar and orders a few shots, reflecting on all the events that have occurred in the last few hours_. Did I dream this entire internet dating crap? And I went home with a dude? Oh, man, I think I should be in AA._

A petite brunette in a Led Zeppelin t-shirt sits next to him at the bar and says, "Hi, my name is Sassy, can I buy you a drink because it sure looks like ya need one."

Dean gradually looks up to see Ellen sitting next to him and then an entire lobby of people begins to loudly laugh. Without delay, he turns to see the unbelievable…everyone he knows is laughing at him.

"Look guys, my brother is speechless." Sam chuckles, "Sorry, but you really should see your face."

"Now, stop that." Bobby commands_,_ "Let's give the poor guy time to process what in the heck his younger brother has just done to him."

"What?" Dean mumbles. "Sammy, what did you do?"

"Bro, I played one awesome prank and I did it in such a short time too." Sam says with a big smile.

"I still don't understand." Dean asks as he looks around to see Ellen, Jo, Ginger, the fake Angie and the real Angie. "What did you do?"

"When you OD'd at Angie's place, you scared the crap out of me." Sam genuinely admits. "But when I found how all the stuff you had said, it made me mad, so I came up with this plan…with a little help from friends."

"How could all of you do this to me?"

"Well, Zeppelin Rules, we heard what ya said about having a period and how _**it's all in your head and you just use it as an excuse to get out of things by being bitchy and to gorge on chocolate**__."_ Jo sarcastically states.

"Really?" Dean asks, "This is all about _that?"_

"And the fact that you were making fun of me trying internet dating too," Sam adds as he now stands next to his date. "By the way, I want you to meet Ginger, who also tried internet dating and didn't think your words were funny either."

"C'mon, guys, this is silly." Dean chuckles, "Besides, how can Bobby and Ellen be mad at me too when they had a great date."

"Uh, _**it's all in your head and you just use it as an excuse to get out of things by being bitchy and to gorge on chocolate.**__"_ Ellen sarcastically states.

"Jeez, you chicks are really too sensitive about that crap." Dean remarks but quickly adds a pout when the women in the room give him stern looks. "I was kidding; I'm sorry."

"Aww, I forgive you, babe." The wigged man yells from across the lobby.

"Dude, who are you?"

"Dean, this is the man _I_ met on 'Follow Your Heart'." Jo answers, "This is my boyfriend, Mueller."

"Hello, Dean, my name is Mueller Winston Kingsley III and it is a pleasure to finally meet you since I have heard an incredible amount about you from everyone." He says in a British accent.

"What kinda name is _Mueller?"_ Dean chuckles. "And what kinda straight dude plays dress up?"

"He's an actor!" Jo screams.

"It is fine, Joanna darling, I understand why Dean might be confused." Mueller adds, "Besides as an Englishman in the theatre, it was always required to dress up in drag, lol."

"Did ya just say- _lol?"_ Dean smirks, "What a catch you landed there, _Joanna."_

"Screw you!" Jo roars.

"Alright, cool it." Bobby bellows, "That's enough pranking for today, but I want to know if Ellen will join me for a late lunch?"

"Sure, I will because _Sassy_ is real hungry." Ellen smirks as she pats the oldest Winchester on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Jo agrees and leads her boyfriend to a nearby table.

Sam takes a hold of Ginger's hand, "I guess we're also gonna eat; you guys wanna join us?" He asks while looking at Angie and his brother.

"We'll be there in a second, but first I need to chat with Ang here."

"Well, how do you really feel?" Angie concernedly asks.

"Peachy."

"I was very worried by the way."

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean sarcastically remarks. "So, why did ya go along with this stupid prank then?"

"I really didn't want to since it didn't seem like a funny prank, but you brother had this puppy-eyes look and I caved in." She admits.

"Yeah, I know he does coz he uses it on me all the time." Dean chuckles, "C'mon lets get something to eat since Sammy's buying now."

Walking hand in hand, Dean scans the room to see each couple having fun and has to admit it again that internet dating does have its advantages and is extremely grateful he gave it a try.

The End


End file.
